Total Drama Rivals
by Sarcasm360
Summary: 48 teens competing for one million dollars. Sounds pretty innocent. Well not if Chris McLean has anything to do with it! The past seasons just haven't had enough drama, so he has put in an extra something special this year! Said 48 contestants will be competing as 24! That's right, two contestants will compete as one. But they aren't normal partners, they're rivals.
1. What's the Catch?

"One camp, 48 angst-filled teenagers, one incredibly charming host, and one million dollars! That's right folks, this year we've really upped the anti, if I do say so myself! And who might I be? I be Chris McLean, the host with the most, the five-time winner of the Favorite Host Award, and hottest_"

"Oh, shut it, Chris!" Chef shouts, throwing a rolling pin at him. Chris dodges and angrily shakes his fist at the frightening cook.

"In a minute!" Chris whines. "The impatient one who threw the rolling pin would be Chef Hatchet. In just a few minutes, we will be reunited with 24 old contestants, and introduced to 24 new ones. And where will they stay, you might ask? Camp Wawanakwa... Two! Yeah, that environmentalist league is still cleaning out the real Wawanakwa, so we rented this one just off of Montreal. It may sound like it would be nice, but trust me, it's not." He says, pausing to laugh maniacally. "After Chef and I got out of jail, we paid a little "visit" to Wawankwa, for old-time's sake. And by that, I mean we smuggled a few out the mutated creatures. We also brought a splash from the past, we brought a few grizzlies, wolves, and yetis! Oh, this is gonna be a GREAT season... And here is our first boat!"

Chris steps aside and Cameron steps off of the boat.

"Cameron! How are you, my nerdy friend?"

"I've been better..." Cameron states miserably.

"Love the enthusiasm!" Chris says as Cameron stalks to the back of the dock. The second boat docks and out walks Lightning, white haired and muscular as ever.

"Sha-Lightning! My man! I see your hair has stayed the same."

"Sha-Zam! I'm back in the game baby! I'm going for a back to back!"

"You do that, brother. You do that."

The next boat to show up was Dawn, and the one after was a now healed Scott.

"Oh right! I nearly forgot about the Confessional! And lucky you, it's in another outhouse!" Chris says laughing

"Yay..." The teens retort sarcastically.

_***Confessional***_

_"Okay, so am I the only one who is sensing a theme in the order in which people are showing up? Cameron and Lightning; enemies. Scott and I; enemies. Chris is up to something. It's written all over his aura." Dawn states suspiciously. _

_***End***_

Another boat pulls up and off steps Gwen.

"Gwen! Looking pale as ever! How's Duncan doing?" He asks slyly raising his eyebrows. Gwen glares.

"Fine."

"Ohhh, so you two still a thing?"

"In a way... We figured that we're better as friends. So we still keep in touch."

"Disappointing. Now scoot." He says shooing her away. She stomps off and slumps next to Cameron.

The next person to come off of a boat is Trent.

_***Confessional***_

_"Oh yeah. Gwen followed by Trent? Chris is planning something." Dawn says confidently._

_***End***_

"Duncan!" Chris exclaims. "How's my favorite delinquent?"

"Fan-freaking-tastic, McLean!"

"Glad to hear it!"

The next boat comes carrying Courtney. Chris snickers

"Courtney." Chris says, still snickering.

"Chris. What are you laughing at?" She asks putting emphasis on the 'you'. "Oh, I don't even care. Knowing you, it's probably about an injured puppy!"

"And what exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you are sadistic lunatic!"

"Eh, I would argue, but it's true." He says continuing to laugh. Heather steps off of the next boat. "Heather!"

"Chris." She says, then walks away.

"Nice talking to you, too." Chris says glaring after her. The next boat delivers Alejandro. "Well, well, well! Mr. Latin Passion! Looks like you're all patched up!"

"Yes, I am. No thanks to you!" He exclaims through gritted teeth.

"Right... No need to hold a grudge!" Chris says smirking. Alejandro storms off.

_***Confessional***_

_"Duncan and Courtney? Heather and Alejandro? Is this season called Total Drama Romance? No... Cameron and Lightning kind of kill it... And Scott and I are enemies... Oh! It's Total Drama Rivals!" Dawn exclaims happily. Then, Chris bursts in._

_"Really? No scream?"_

_"I sensed your presence. Not even Heather has that much evil in her spirit."_

_"Hurtful... Not really. Well congratulations, Dawn! You figured out this season's theme! Your price: Keeping your mouth shut or getting kicked off before it even begins!" Chris threatens._

_"You have my silence..."_

_"Good Nature Freak."_

_***End***_

The returning contestants came in the order: Eva followed by Bridgette. Geoff followed by Blaineley. Noah followed by Izzy. Zoey followed by Anne Maria. Brick followed by Jo. Sierra followed by Cody. Lindsay followed by Dakota.

The next people to arrive were rookies. The first one was a preppy looking guy. He had blonde hair and a checkered button-up.

"Leo! How are you?"

"Fine, thank you! Oh, is this where we're staying? It looks lovely!"

"Trust me. It's not."

"No matter, I look forward to this experience!"

"Right on!" Chris says after him. "Polite. Too polite... Either he is secretly evil, or he is going to get squashed like a bug. Hopefully both of them!" He says ending with an evil laugh.

The next boat let off a girl who looked like an absolute wreck. Mismatched patterns, clashing colors, messy light brown hair full of scattered high-lights.

"Mary. Hi." Chris says, stunned by her dysfunctional state.

"We're staying here? Gross." She walks off.

"Is it just me, or is this girl in serious need of a beauty team? And a better fashion sense?" Chris asks in disgust.

Next comes a immensely small girl carrying a book. She had blonde braids and a plaid shirt.

"Abigail! What's up?"

"Hello, Chris. Did you mean that question in a literal way, or as a conversation starter?"

"Yeah... Bye, Abigail."

Next comes a plain looking girl. She had brown hair and was wearing a light blue sweater. She didn't look nerdy, just intelligent.

"You must be Leah."

"Hello, Chris. I hope to have a nice time."

"Yeah, that's unlikely... But it's nice to hope."

Next comes a gorgeous girl we a boogie board. She had a bikini top under her shirt. She had dark brown curls.

"Marissa! How goes it?"

"Pretty great, Chris! This is gonna be wild!"

"It certainly it! But not in the way you think..."

The next one was a blonde dude with a serious sun burn. He was only wearing swim trunks, but it didn't matter much because he was pretty well built.

"Chad! What's happening, dude?"

"Nothing much, brother! This is a rad beach!"

"Yeah! For now... It'll be nice to have a Life Guard though! We all know we're going to need one..."

The next person was a really buff guy wearing a Varsity jacket. He had caramel hair and a confident smirk.

"Kevin! The quarterback!"

"That's right! I'm in da house! And I'm in it to win it!"

A small geek followed after him. He had glasses and a bow tie.

"Jonathan, hello..."

"Hello. Will there be any computers?"

"Nah, we have a strict no-connection-to-the-outside-world policy." He sighs and walks away.

The next person to step out was a rocker for sure. He wore a muscle tee, jeans, and carried an electric guitar. He had semi-shaggy brown hair and a beanie.

"Nico! What's up, bro?"

"Psyched to be here, man!"

"You realize that electric guitars require amps, right...?"

"Yep, I've got a mini one in my bag!"

"Well rock on, brother!" Nico holds up the rock sign and strides off to the others.

The next boat comes carrying another newbie, and guess what, another rock star. It was a girl with long cherry red hair. She wore a band tee and skinny jeans. She was carrying a bass guitar, and had a nose piercing.

"Kit!"

"Kat. My name is Kat." She states glaring at him.

"Right... Well how goes it?"

"Wonderfully." She says rolling her eyes and stalking off.

"Geez, testy much?" Chris taunts.

Next walks a guy wearing gold chains on his neck and a jumpsuit. He wasn't a rapper, or even the slightest bit cool. Just trying to be...

"Calvin! Nice... Outfit." Chris says laughing at how big it is on him. "I'm sorry, this is even worse than Harold!"

"Hurtful..." Calvin says walking away.

Next comes a guy who is wearing nearly the same thing, but actually looks good. He had dark hair and skin, and a confident stride.

"Jackson! Hey, bro!"

"What's up, McLean!" They high five and he walks away.

Next walks out a gorgeous guy carrying a baseball. He had a bright smile and some of the girls swooned when he flipped his hair golden brown hair.

"Jacob, brother! What goes on?"

"Hey, Chris! Great to be here!" He walks off.

"I'm sensing a lady's man in that one." A girl carrying a soccer ball comes next. She had brown hair and slightly tan skin. She was wearing a soccer jersey.

"Alison! Oh! Toss me that! I've been practicing!" Chris says cockily. Alison tosses it to him and he catches it. Duncan starts laughing.

"Yeah, sure McLean! Did you also develop a sense of humanity?" He continues laughing.

"I didn't tell you what I've been practicing." Chris says smirking. He spins and hurls the ball at Duncan. It hits him in a certain area...

"Ugh! Shove it, McLean!" Duncan squeaks out before collapsing. Chris burst out laughing.

"Right... Well nice talking to you..." Alison says walking to retrieve her ball.

The next contestant to show up was a skateboarder named Victor, Vic for short. He had brown skateboarder style and a striped hoodie. After him came a girl wearing a bicycle helmet, Ellie. She had blonde hair and a red cycling vest. Next was a girl with ginger red hair wearing a cheerleading uniform, Jennie. After her was a blonde cheerleader wearing a different uniform, she was Rachel. After them came two girly girls one had both dark brown hair, Jessica and Molly. After them came a guy named Darrin. He had black skater hair, and wore mostly black. Next came a snobby prep dude named Peter. Finally, there was a girl wearing roller blades named Valerie. After her came a nerdy white blonde boy named Alex.

"Alrighty, then! Well that's everyone! All 48 of you, well, 24..." Chris says with a slight grin.

"24? Having trouble with numbers, are we?" Courtney says snidely.

"Oh, I'll get to that in a minute." Chris says, expanding his grin. "For now, just look around. All of you, including the newbies will probably see that one person whose eyes you want to claw out." Lindsay raises her hand. "Yes, Lindsay? What don't you understand this time?"

"I don't have a problem with any of you!"

"Right, well you were a fan favorite, so we picked someone who you're bound to not get along with for you! You're welcome!"

"Umm, picked someone for what?" Heather interjects.

"You lucky little ducklings are going to play in partners! And who might your partners be? The one whose eyes you want to claw out! That's right! Welcome to Total... Drama... Rivals!" Chris grins from ear to ear. Every single competitor groans, causing Chris to be even more pleased with himself. "Well, since some of you people might still be confused, Lindsay, I will just go ahead and announce the teams. Cameron and Lightning. Scott and Dawn. Gwen and Trent. Duncan and Courtney. Heather and Alejandro. Eva and Bridgette. Geoff and Blaineley. Noah and Izzy. Zoey and Anne Maria. Brick and Jo. Cody and Sierra. Dakota and Lindsay. Got it?" All of the returning people nod.

"Good. Now for the rookies. Leo and Mary. Abigail and Leah. Marissa and Chad. Kevin and Jonathan. Nico and Kat. Calvin and Jackson. Jacob and Alison. Vic and Ellie. Jennie and Rachel. Jessica and Molly. Darrin and Peter. Valerie and Alex. So from this point on, you and your partner will be competing as one! You will be put on teams, too. Meet in the main lodge after you and your partner get situated. Okay, well have fun!"

_***Confessionals***_

_Courtney: Duncan?! Seriously?!"_

_Duncan: Little Miss Overdramatic? Seriously?_

_Gwen: Trent and I aren't even enemies! _

_Sierra: Yes! The entire summer... With Cody! Thank you so much..._

_Cody: Sierra isn't my enemy, but after having to spend the entire summer "as one" she will be..._

_Noah: Spending the summer with Izzy? Oh, woohoo! An entire summer of getting trampled and talked at. Hopefully I don't catch her crazy..._

_***End***_

"What will become of the dysfunctional pairs? Will they die of annoyance, or some other painful death? Find out next time on Total Drama Rivals!"


	2. Two in One

"Last time on Total Drama Rivals, we gave our happy little campers some not so happy news. So now, they have to work with another contestant, who just so happens to be their arch enemies. So now, our victims are waiting in the cafeteria to see what teams they're assigned to. Let's go and watch the fireworks!" Chris exclaims while walking to the Cafeteria.

In the cafeteria, Chef forces the partners to sit next to each other. Most of them were arguing, fighting, facing in opposite directions, or completely mauling each other. Chris arrives and starts giving his speech.

"Alright, campers!" Chris pauses, seeing that all of the teens are too busy bickering to give him their attention. "Attention!" He says in an attempted military style. Still, no one gives. Chef signals Chris that he's got this.

"Listen here, maggots!" Chef shouts. Everyone puts their feuds on hold and listens carefully.

"Thank you, Chef. Okay, so as well as partners, you will have teams. As always, the teams will be dissolved somewhere along the line. The teams are the Pathetic Piranhas and the Blundering Bats." Chris announces. "Alright, the teams are as so, the Pathetic Piranhas: Scott and Dawn, Duncan and Courtney, Eva and Bridgette, Noah and Izzy, Brick and Jo, Lindsay and Dakota, Abigail and Leah, Kevin and Jonathan, Calvin and Jackson, Vic and Ellie, Jessica and Molly, and Valerie and Alex. Got it?" The campers who got their names called nodded their heads. "Good. Now all of you who didn't get their names called are on team Blundering Bats. I would name all of you, but we're kind of on a schedule... Alright! Our first challenge will be taking place right after you guys find your cabins and get settled. Since there are so many of you, we expanded the rooms. Just a warning, they might look nice on the outside, and they once did on the inside, too, but that didn't sit well with me, so I had to spruce it down." Chris says, pausing to giggle. "Alright, now go!"

~Team Piranhas~

The girls were all deciding on bunks. Jessica and Molly were having a petty fight about which of them were prettier, and demanded to be on opposite sides of the room. Bridgette, who was extremely uncomfortable with her partner, also wanted to be on opposite sides as Eva. Since the team had 14 girls, two of them had to sleep on cots. Dawn, who felt no need for material possessions, had volunteered. Izzy thought that it would be fun, so she also did.

"I'll take top bunk, I don't care who is underneath me." Dakota elaborates to her teammates.

***Confessional***

Lindsay: I don't know why Chris thinks that Dakota and I won't get along! She's so nice.

Dakota: I hate her. She's always stealing MY spotlight! Ugh, I can't believe Chris did this to me... Wait, yes I can.

***End***

Back in the girl's side of the Piranhas, people were already taking the opportunities to make friends whom they would later stab in the back. Jo was trying to get on Eva's good side, while Bridgette tried to make peace between Jessica and Molly. Valerie and Ellie were getting along pretty well. Surprisingly, Courtney was actually getting along with Leah. Other than the two girly girls, everyone was at peace.

On the boys' side, it was slightly more chaotic. Kevin, the football playing bully, was already picking on his partner Jonathan. He also found interest in picking on Calvin. Duncan and Vic were talking about their methods of breaking windows; Vic with his skateboard, Duncan with a bat. Scott was trying to get back in Brick's good graces, but was completely failing. Noah was sitting in his bunk, massaging his temples, but gave up because Alex and Jackson had gotten in an argument. Wow, usually the girls were like this...

~Team Bats~

On the girl's side, it was a complete war zone. Heather was in an argument with the cheerleader, Jennie. Kat and Gwen were in an argument with the other cheerleader, Rachel. Then those ended and Rachel and Jennie got in an argument. For once, Gwen and Heather were on the same side. Blaineley and Sierra were about ready to attack each other. Anne Maria and Zoey were already going off at each other. Marissa and Alison were sitting in a top bunk to get away from the warfare. Mary and Heather were now in an argument over Mary's appalling attire.

***Confessionals***

Gwen: Cheerleaders? Seriously? My head is going to explode before the summer is over...

Heather: Wow, for once, Gwen and I are actually on the same side. Those cheerleaders are going down! And Mismatched Mary is, too!

Kat: Cheerleaders... The least they could do is wear something other than their uniforms, but nooo! I knew I was signing up for torture, but this kind of torture is not what I expected!

Mary: I see nothing wrong with the way I dress!

Jennie: All of them are going to lose. All of them.

Marissa: I hope the boys are getting along better than we are...

***End***

On the boys' side, it was far more peaceful. It wasn't completely peaceful, though... Lightning was boasting about how he was going to win again. Surprisingly, Alejandro was being fairly quiet, and same with Cody. Cameron was just reading, and Jacob and Chad were talking about what they do to stay so gorgeous. Peter and Darrin were already arguing with each other, and Peter was about to make things physical. He shoved Darrin, but Trent stepped behind him so he wouldn't lose his balance. Nico and Trent had to keep Darrin from completely mauling Peter.

"That's right! Hold him back like the animal he is!" Peter said crudely, laughing. Trent and Nico looked at each other and let go of Darrin. He tackled Peter to the ground and pulled on his hair until Trent and Nico decided that he had enough.

***Confessionals***

Trent: Peter is not the type of person who we need on this team. I would vote him off first chance I get, but that would also mean voting off Darrin, and that wouldn't be fair.

Nico: Well, Peter's a jerk. No one has the right to say stuff like that.

Darrin: I know that everyone wants Peter gone, but doesn't want to vote for him because of me, but vote us out! Please! I can't take going to the same school as that guy, let alone being stuck with him all summer! Just get me off of this island!

***End***

"Attention, campers! Please report to the edge of the forest for your first challenge!" Chris says through the loud speaker. The contestants make their way to the forest. When they get there, they see Chris waiting with Chef. Chef was holding a container filled with things that the campers couldn't quite see.

"Alright, I think that's everyone." Chris says, scanning the crowd. "So your first challenge is a race through the woods. Seems simple enough, right?" Almost everyone nods their head. "Wrong. The woods is like a living maze of trees, shrubs, small ponds, and bears. You will not go to the other end of the woods, only to a certain point in the middle of it. Oh, I almost forgot. Chef!" Chef takes a pair of handcuffs out of the box. Everyone groans in pain and annoyance. "You and your partner will be cuffed together for this! At the ankles! Have you guys ever competed in a Three-Legged-Race? Well this is exactly like that! Except on uneven floor through a deadly forest! Chef will give you your maps and cuffs! Have fun!" Chris walks to his jeep laughing.

Once the partners are cuffed together, they practice walking. Cody and Sierra are first to fall, followed by several others. Chef hand each pair a map. Unfortunately for them, the "maps" are just blank papers with red X's in the middle.

"Seriously? We could get lost! Or eaten by bears! Or_" Peter is cut off by Chef.

"Stop your complaining and listen! When I blow this air horn, you will go. If you're lucky, it won't wake up the Sasquatchanaka. Whichever team has all its members there first win. Now go!" He blows the air horn, causing birds to fly away, and Alex and Valerie to fall on their faces. Everyone else slowly, but surely makes their way into the forest.

Duncan and Courtney were quick to argue.

"Duncan! Listen to me for once in your life! We need to make a coordinated plan as to how we walk!" Duncan completely undermines her speech by taking a step and making her lose her balance. "So be it." Courtney says taking a large step that causes both of them to fall on their faces. Heather and Alejandro both wanted to be a step ahead of each other, but this challenge took that to the extreme and made them fall. The newbies on the other hand weren't as lucky, if that is considered luck. Leo was trying to keep his distance from Mary, but that caused for them to trip with every step. Jennie and Rachel were still arguing about which was the better cheerleader. Kat and Nico were arguing about who has the cooler band. Other people were arguing about who's the better mathlete, swimmer, skater, and etc.

"Our Prep Team could out cheer you in our sleep!" Jennie snaps.

"No way! We totally beat you. You didn't even make it to regionals!" Rachel replies snidely.

"Just deal with it, Nico! We're the better band!" Kat states.

"Maybe on opposite day!" Nico retorts with a smirk.

"Real mature."

"Aww, you're still ticked that I broke your bass."

"And your eyes are looking more and more appealing." At this, Nico looks shocked. "To punch." She says clenching a fist.

"Down, Kitty." He replies with a grin. Kat suddenly steps forward causing Nico to fall on his face.

"I am so totally prettier than you!" Molly shouts at her partner.

"Like, no way!" Jessica shouts back.

Chris is sitting in his jeep, already at the end of the race. He was watching all of the arguments go down on his laptop and laughing like the mentally ill man that he is.

"Oh, this is too good! With a first challenge this awesome, how on earth will we follow it up? Trust me. We'll find a way." Chris says with a wicked grin.

Surprisingly enough, Heather and Alejandro were getting along well enough. They weren't exactly talking, but they were doing well in the competition. Even though they weren't falling, they weren't going the right way. Scott and Dawn on the other hand knew exactly where they were going thanks to Dawn befriending a rabid squirrel. Gwen and Trent were also getting along considering how they weren't even enemies. Cody and Sierra were stalled, though. Cody was busy banging his head on a tree while Sierra rambled on about how much she had missed him over the year. Kevin was rubbing a fist against Jonathan's hair, which was not helping them in the competition. Marissa and Chad were still arguing about which of them was the better swimmer. And Lightning was still talking about how he beat Cameron last season.

"Ha, I beat the lights out of you! Sha-winner!" Lightning boasted.

"You may have won, but I had the accomplishment of building the first fully operation artificial intelligence armor!"

"Sha-Boring. Do you even know where we're going?"

"Well, judging from the map, we're going to the middle of the forest, so I'll just walk straight ahead." Cameron elaborates. Their plan is interrupted when a bear appears and causes them to go off course, running for their lives.

Abigail was talking about how she won the state math tournament. Leah was politely listening to her partner's boasting, but was really listing her own achievements in her head.

"Abigail, I know that we are rivals in school, but could we please focus on getting out of this race alive?" Leah asks kindly. Leah's suggestion was the slightest bit too late, because a pack of wolves came out of the cave they were near.

"Yes, yes we can." Abigail says, before screaming. They try to run as fast as they can, but Abigail's strides were smaller than Leah's and they tripped.

Scott and Dawn, who had a massive lead, were nearing the end of the race. Chris, realizing this, had decided that it was just too easy for them he grabbed his air horn and blew it for about ten seconds. Right on cue, the Sasquatchanaka came out of his cave that Scott and Dawn happened to be right next to. Scott screamed, but Dawn contained her composure.

"Hush! We mean no harm. It was Chris who woke you, but it's fine now. Go back in your home and rest." Dawn soothed. The yeti yawned and nodded in thanks. He pointed straight ahead, informing them where the point was. "Oh thank you! Now sleep." And with that, he went in his cave and collapsed.

"Did I mention how thankful I am that you're my partner?" Scott says, attempting to kiss up. Dawn merely glares.

Chris, who was scowling about how easily they got out of that, now had an idea. He looked at the screen on his computer and laughed evilly.

"Oh, let's see Dawn talk her way out of this one..." Chris clicks something on his screen and continues laughing manically.

In the near distance, a loud boom is heard.

"Umm, what was that?" Scott asks nervously.

"I don't know. Whatever it was, it wasn't natural." Another explosion goes off closer to them. Then another, even closer. The blast from that one causes Scott to hind behind Dawn. The next one was extremely close, causing them both to fall backwards. Dawn gets up, and sees a bird falling out of a tree. Scott, who was trying to get up, watch suddenly jolted back, and felt himself being dragged. Dawn catches the bird, but sees that it was severely injured. She puts it on a low branch and feels anger growing.

"CHRIS!" She screams in rage. Scott, who was now standing, felt his legs slide from beneath him, and was being swiftly pulled. Dawn, who was running in pure hatred, took another stride, and something exploded. Not caring, she continued, things still exploding.

"Dawn! *boom* Stop! Landmines! *boom* Ouch! Seriously! *boom*" Scott pleads, still being dragged.

"Not going to happen!" Dawn shouts back.

Suddenly, Chris hears a trail of explosions, and shouting. He sees Dawn appear, with Scott being dragged behind her screaming. Chris starts dying of laughter at this sight. His laughter stops when Dawn skids to a halt in front of him, with rage in her eyes and hate in her heart. Scott gets up and restrains Dawn from ripping Chris's face off.

"Scott, Dawn! Congratulations, you're the first pair back! So that means that if your team loses, you have immunity!

The next team to get there was Gwen and Trent, followed by Heather and Alejandro. Next came Vic and Ellie who were covered in various bee stings. Cameron and Lightning came next, followed by Jacob and Alison. After them came Kevin and Jonathan. Jonathan's hair was sticking out in all directions. Noah and Izzy were next, Noah's forehead red from slapping himself. They were followed by Eva and Bridgette. Brick and Jo followed them, Brick shouting commands, Jo slapping him. Anne Maria and Zoey came next, though Zoey was dragging her partner. Sierra and Cody were close behind, but Cody was unconscious and being dragged.

"Whoa, Sierra. What happened to him?" Chris questions.

"Umm, he was banging his head on a tree for some reason and passed out." Sierra informed.

Next were Duncan and Courtney, although they fell with every other step. They were followed by Kat and Nico, who were still arguing. After them came Darrin and Peter, who were screaming and running for their lives.

"Dudes! What happened?" Chris asks, pleased that they were in a near death situation.

"Arguing... Fist fight... Bear... Explosions..." Darrin said in between gasps.

Next came Leo and Mary, tripping with every step. Calvin and Jackson came after them, Calvin was trying to rap, but Jackson covered his mouth. Geoff and Blaineley came, followed by a lot of angry hornets. Marissa and Chad came next, covered in leaves and sticks.

"You wanna explain the new fashion statement?" Chris amusedly asks.

"You wanna explain leaving tree traps and landmines in the middle of the forest?" A fuming Chad shouts.

"It's simple, really. Ratings." Chris says smirking.

Abigail and Leah came running and screaming.

"Wolves, Chris?! Really?!" Leah shrieks at the host.

"Yep! I thought that they would be a nice touch..."

Valerie and Alex ran in, a little frightened by the other team's massive lead. Next came Jennie and Rachel, leisurely walking, which aggravated their teammates who actually worked hard.

"Bats, save yourselves the irritation, because you just won!" Chris informs, causing them to break out in cheers.

"You're all welcome." Rachel says rudely.

"For what? How you didn't even care about the challenge, or your rudeness?" Heather snaps back at her.

While the Bats grinned in victory, the Piranhas scowled wondering where their missing teammates were. They're questions were answered when Lindsay, Dakota, Jessica, and Molly all walked up together.

"Hi, everyone!" Lindsay says happily. Everyone just glares. "What? I'm so lost..."

"Shocker!" All of them shout.

"Well, while you guys were out doing who knows what, we were losing!" Courtney shouts.

"Ugh, take a chill pill. We have an actual reason." Molly says sassily. Courtney glares.

"Then tell us."

"We were like walking the right way, then Molly over here decides that we were going the wrong way without telling me, and she turns us around." Jessica explains.

"Oh, so now it's my fault?" Molly questions.

"Umm, yeah. Now let me finish! So we got like totally lost and ran into Dakota and Lindsay who were also lost. So you like can't blame us!" Jessica concludes.

"Umm, yeah. I'm pretty sure we can." Duncan informs them sarcastically.

"We can. And we do." Courtney says, still scowling.

"Alright, Pathetic Piranhas, I'll see you at the campfire! Bats! You guys get a visit from a fro-yo truck! Enjoy your yogurty goodness!" Again, the Bats cheer while the Piranhas groan.

At the campfire, the Piranhas were pretty well contained, minus the two pairs that caused them to lose.

"Alright. So, you overall did pretty well, except for those four ladies." Chris states.

"Ha, figures that we would lose because of girls." Alex says.

"Excuse me?!" Several girls scream.

"What? I'm telling the truth."

"Dude, you just made an Ezekiel level mistake..." Chris informs him.

"I don't see what I said wrong."

"Ugh, you see why he's my enemy?!" Valerie groans. "Well, it's been nice knowing you all. Go ahead and vote us off, I doubt that I could last, anyways."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! That's not your decision! I'm here to win!" Alex interrupts.

"Oh, and who's decision is it?"

"Well, mine! I'm the man!" Alex says, trying to act strong.

"Oh, so you think that give you power?!" Eva shouts.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Dude, just stop talking." Vic warns.

"Why? I_"

"Shut up!" Eva screams.

"Yeah... Bye, Valerie." Duncan states.

"Okay, enough. As hilarious as this all is, we kind of have a time limit... So time to vote! You guys will be voting with your partner, so good luck. It will be a little bit like debate in school!"

After everyone placed their votes, Chris made his speech.

"Alright. You all cast your votes. Whoever has the most votes will leave this island and never come back. Ever. You will be leaving on the Jet-Skis of Shame."

"What? Jet-skis! That could be dangerous!" Ellie warns.

"What, are you scared? Ha, and you call yourself extreme!" Vic taunts.

"I'm concerned for the health of others, not like you care! You're an insensitive_"

"Okay, so votes." Chris interrupts. "Okay, first vote goes to Alex and Valerie, but mostly Alex. Next vote to them, too. Another for Alex. One for Jessica and Molly. Another one for Alex. Alex. Alex, again. Okay, so if this next vote is Alex, it will be majority, and he'll be gone. And it's for Alex. Yeah, bye, bro. Valerie, you seemed cool."

There were arrays of goodbyes to Valerie, and people calling Alex a jerk.

"Okay, so off to the jet-skies with you!" Chris says shoving them to the dock. Chef straps the water skis on their feet.

"Wait, how do we, whoa!" Valerie screams as the boat starts pulling them. Alex quickly faceplants into the water, causing for everyone to laugh.

"Okay, so that wraps up this episode! Join us next week for more explosions, arguments, and drama! And remember, it's all pain, and no sane, on Total Drama Rivals!"


End file.
